Electronic circuits are used in practically all areas of daily life. In particular, electronic circuits are used for control and/or regulation purposes in the most varied fields and for the most different requirements In the automotive industry, electronic circuits are used especially for control and/or regulation purposes. Here, they are preferably configured as electronic circuit units, which provide at least one semiconductor and corresponding devices in a specific housing in order to produce a connection of the electronic circuit unit to the other electrical or electronic circuits of the vehicle. In most instances, the semiconductors are bonded or soldered to a substrate patterned in an application-specific manner together with a few passive components. Suitable ceramics, for example, are used as substrate. The heat losses produced during operation of the electronic circuit, in particular in electronic control devices having increased power loss, are dissipated via an application-specific heat sink. Together with the application-specific housing, the substrate forms a module with the semiconductor and the heat sink mounted on it, contact path-forming printed conductors and connected with these, outlying plug pins being provided for the external contacting of the circuit unit. The electrical contacting of the substrate with the contact paths or the plug pins of the housing is implemented via heavy wire bonding connections; due to the high currents, a plurality of bonding connections having to be implemented in parallel.
This has the disadvantage that relatively much space is required within the housing due to the set-up of the heat sink and the electrical contacting via heavy wire bonding connections (in particular in the case of multiple parallel bonding connections), or that the housing must have relatively large dimensions. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the heavy wire bonding connections must be applied sequentially, necessitating a costly manufacturing process, which additionally requires a relatively long time.